Falling Stars
by Aleiaa
Summary: He was the only one. The only one who was able to see behind her facade, the only one who was able to notice that it was slowly cracking, and maybe the only one who truly sees her for who she is. KyoyaxOc
1. Chapter 1

I hope you guys will enjoy this story :) It's my first time writing an Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction. This is an OCxKyoya story… I love Kyoya…. Sadly he doesn't belong to me.

Rei Haninozuka's PoV

Today was the first day of my life as an high school student. I was extremely excited as I would be in the same school as my brother. Additionally, there would also be a scholarship student in my class, someone who I have never met before. This is special because as Ouran is a school that is hard to get in, and most of us had known each other since primary school and our friendships would continue on towards high school.

I'm somewhat a mix between my two brothers. I love sweet things like my older brother, but unfortunately, I don't seem to have the ability to be able to eat as many cakes as I want to without getting sick. Us three have a tendency to love cute things and cry easily, however me and Chika both try really hard to hide these parts of our personality.

"Here's your classroom Rei, I'll see you at lunch" Mitsu-Nii cheerfully told me.

"thank you" I replied.

"Ah! Rei… We're in the same class again" Kaoru shouted as I walked into my class room.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! How are you?" I asked them politely. Both of them looked happier and were a bit more tanned than before. I assumed they got their tan from Bali. They had pestered me and asked me to join them to go to Bali, but I had refused as I rather stay home and catch up some alone time. I mean Hikaru and Kaoru are interesting people to hang out with, but it just sometimes gets too overwhelming. Also, I'm not a fan of the sun as I burn too quickly and I hate hot weathers. If I went to Bali with them, I would probably spend most of the day in the hotel room eating and staying in the air conditioner.

"We're good. Did you see the scholarship student. It's pitiful how he is too poor to pay for the school uniform." Hikaru mentioned as he nodded his head towards the new student. "He doesn't seem to have any friends too" Kaoru added.

At the beginning of lunch, I realised that the new student hasn't made any friends yet. Everyone should at least have one friend in school. I started walking towards the scholarship student in hopes of making friends. "Where are you going?" Hikaru asked me.

"He needs a friend" I replied happily without turning to face the twins. As I walked closer, I could see that he looked really feminine. His hair was short and messy and he wore a dull and baggy outfit. The big glasses he wore made him look even more unapproachable. "Hi my name is Rei Haninozuka but call me Rei, it's really nice to meet you" I said to him as I stuck out my hand.

"Haruhi Fujioka" he replied.

That was when I couldn't help but blurt out "You're a girl right?". I suddenly blushed realising what I said was quite rude. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay. I am a girl" Haruhi replied.

"I like you Haruhi, you're different. I believe that this is the start of a beautiful friendship, and let me show you around Ouran-" I answered.

But suddenly Hikaru reminded me "Aren't you supposed to meet your brother now?"

"Oh! I'm really sorry Haruhi, I promise to show you around tomorrow" I answered.

"It's alright" Haruhi replied.

After hearing Haruhi's reply I quickly left the room to look for my brother. I was told to go to his classroom _where was it again?_ _Wasn't it on the third floor?_ I seemed to have gotten lost.

Honey's POV

"Ne… Takashi, do you think Rei got lost?" I asked

"Yes" Takashi replied.

"I should have told Hika-chan and Kao-chan to bring Rei here. Let's go see if Rei is still in her classroom." Takashi then picked me up and brought us to Rei's classroom.

As soon as we enter Rei's classroom we saw Hika-chan. "Hika-chan! Do you know where Rei is?" I asked nicely.

"Eh? Rei left to find you five minutes ago." Hika-chan replied.

"oh. Takashi, let's go find Rei" I pointed towards the door as I said that.

After searching for around half an hour, a teacher saw us and scolded us for missing class. Takashi and I decided to head back to class as Rei probably went back to her class as she couldn't find us.

Haruhi's POV

School has ended, and everyone with the exception of Rei has avoided me today. I've decided to stay after school to finish my work and then return home. Rich kids all seem like they're just at school to play. I've entered four reading rooms and all of them were so noisy.

As I entered the third music room, I saw some rose petals flying out towards me, and a some people welcomed me. A bunch of guys who have too much free time and decided to create a host club.

"What? It's a guy?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked

"Hikaru and Kaoru, you two are in the same class as this guest, right?" Kyoya asked

"Yes but… This person doesn't go along with others well, and Rei was the only one who actually bothered to talk to him. So we don't really know him well." Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged and answered together.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, special student" Kyoya ignored Hikaru and Kaoru and welcomed Haruhi.

"What?" Tamaki gasped stockily. "So he's that exceptional special student, Fujioka Haruhi?"

I ignored him and tried to open the door, but for some weird reason the door seemed like it was bolted shut. No matter how much I tried to pry the door open, it wouldn't work. Suddenly I realised that the blonde French guy mentioned my name. "Why do you know…. my name?" I asked.

The guy with the glasses explained how the school was different and with the way it works, it makes it hard for commoners to enter into this school. He then continued on and associated me to a studious bookworm as it would be pretty hard to be accepted as a special student. Then the blonde guy labels me as a hero, and was unconsciously rude. Then some short kid started calling me Haru-chan. I was just searching for a quiet place to study and then because of some idiotic blonde guy, I accidentally dropped a vase that costed eight million yen. _How am I going to pay for that?_

"Have you heard of this saying. Fujioka-kun? 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do.' 'If you don't have money, then work it off.' Starting today you're… the host club's dog." After the whole ordeal I got to know everyone's names, after all, I will be working for them as a _dog._

Suddenly I heard a voice entering into the music room "Ah! I'm here!" Rei entered the room and hugged the short blonde kid. "Mitsu, I'm sorry I'm late. You know how I am, I got lost" She turned around and saw me. "Hi! Haruhi, that's my brother Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey."

Then I was able to see the resemblance between them. They both had blonde hair, while Honey-semapi's hair was short, Rei's hair was long and wavy and reached her waist. Both of them had large doe like eyes with long eyelashes that outlined the eyes. There was a certain childlike charm that they unconsciously emitted. One thing that was different was the height, Rei was definitely taller than Honey-sempai, she was about two or three centimetres taller than me.

Suddenly Rei emitted a huge gasp. Everyone turned towards her and she exclaimed "My vase!"

The feeling of guilt shot up through my spine. "Uh.. Well you see, I was sort of scared and accidentally knocked down the vase. I'll pay for it, I swear."

"With what? You can't even afford the school uniform" the twins suddenly remarked.

"No worries, Haruhi. You don't have to pay back. It's just a vase. You didn't get hurt did you?" Rei replied.

"Rei, I was under the impression that the host club bought the vase from you shop. Therefore the vase is the host club's property, and you do not have the right to forgive her debt." Kyoya-sempai replied.

"I didn't know we were on first name basis _Ootori-sempai_, and I will pay for Haruhi's debt" Rei replied.

"Wait Rei, I can't accept your help. It was my fault and I will pay it back myself. I will come tomorrow after school to work at the host club. It was nice meeting you" I replied with strong conviction and left.

"Wait Haruhi! Let's go home together" Rei said with a smile.

That was the day where I made my first friend in Ouran High School Host Club.

Kyoya's POV

"Kyo-chan? What happened between you and Rei?" Honey-sempai asked nicely.

"Nothing much." I replied and walked away.

_Rei… that girl is too nice to everyone…. she is too nice. I wonder when her facade will crack._

Please review :) I really _really _want to know what you thought about the story :)

Was it a hit or a miss?


	2. Chapter 2

**I know a lot of people don't care about the previously stuff. But this is more for me as I find it easier to know where I am continuing from :)**

**I wish I would be able to get more readers!  
**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club... If I do, then I would have replaced Haruhi in Episode 8... *blushes* I hope you guys know what I mean :)  
**

_Previously:_

_"Wait Rei, I can't accept your help. It was my fault and I will pay it back myself. I will come tomorrow after school to work at the host club. It was nice meeting you" I replied with strong conviction and left. _

_"Wait Haruhi! Let's go home together" Rei said with a smile._

_That was the day where I made my first friend in Ouran High School Host Club._

_Kyoya's POV_

_"Kyo-chan? What happened between you and Rei?" Honey-sempai asked nicely._

_"Nothing much." I replied and walked away. _

_Rei… that girl is too nice to everyone…. she is too nice. I wonder when her facade will crack._

* * *

Rei's POV

"Rei? What did it mean when Kyoya-sempai said the vase came from your shop?" Haruhi asked me.

I hesitated as what I was doing wasn't really expected most people. I still remember the time when I told my grandma. She scoffed and told me that _girls are expected to learn to be the perfect wife. Wives are expected to sit next to their husband and make them look good. Men are very prideful creatures, they like to boast about their achievements, how can they do that if the women's achievement is much more important. Even though we are in an era where women are promised with equality, many men with power do not see us as equal. At least you still have the decency to open a flower shop, if you were to follow your father and open a dojo I would surely faint. _

"Well unlike Honey, I don't spend all my allowance on sweets. Instead I save them up and invest them in businesses. Few months ago, I had purchased a flower shop. Well, it's more like a general shop that sells anything to do with flowers. I negotiated a deal with Kyo-_Ootori_, and I would be their only flower supplier, in exchange for lowering the price for them. It was a win win situation for us. He would be able to spend less money on flowers and I would be able to secure a stable customer. This partnership could also help promote my business." I replied with caution.

"Cool, how much did you sell the vase for?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, I sold it to Ootori for six million yen, but it is worth more than that. I was required to lower the price due to our partnership. But I was really lucky and found the vase at a bargain sale, the man didn't even know it was worth that much. I obviously pitied him and gave him one million instead of his eight hundred thousand. We should go to bargain sales together one day!" I replied.

~The Next Day~

Obviously I would go to the host club to visit my brother and Haruhi after school. As I went into the room, I heard Ayanokoji say "I have heard that you have taken in a little stray cat". _Ayanokoji, I never liked her. She is too fake, I could see through her disguise._

Then Tamaki started to make a big deal with commoner coffee. It was just coffee, it's not like commoner coffee would be a difference. Coffee is coffee, and no matter how much I would be forced to drink coffee, I would still hate it, the horrible bitter aftertaste. As I turned around, I saw Haruhi stand next to _Ootori_, he seemed to be threatening her. His face so perfectly false, hiding his emotions from the world. He is unpredictable, the only one who could possibly beat me.

"It seems like Honey-sempai realized about Haruhi" I heard Ootori say.

"Ootori, how are you? I don't see any merit for you to talk to me right now" I asked nicely despite the tense situation.

"I'm fine. I don't need any merit to talk to you. I still remember when we were kids, you were always trying to gain my attention" Ootori smirked and spoke to me without looking up from his finance book. He was spending his time checking the finances of the Ouran Host Club. Despite Haruhi breaking the vase, I believe they didn't loose that much money.

"Yes I remember, I was five or six and was hopeless stupid and in love with you. But we weren't meant to be together. Reality came crashing down. My family sends people to the hospital for a living and your family saves people for a living. How ironic, two contrasting professions and yet they somewhat fit together. " I replied.

* * *

Kyoya's POV

"Why are you looking after Haruhi?" I asked her. I was really curious, there were no merits in helping that commoner, after seeing her break the vase, I believe that there are more disadvantages than advantages to be friends with her.

"Why not? Life is not all about gaining merit. You should live a little, have a little fun." She replied.

"Unlike you, I'm the third son, I have to compete with my two brothers, I can't afford to have _fun_" I replied.

She ignored me and walked away. However I heard her whisper to herself "Oh Kyoya, you are so different to the boy I fell in love with. But even now, I still can not forget you." I smirked when I heard this. Rei was probably the person who to some extent understand me for who I am. She knows how to make me open up to her, and when I'm with her I want to actually talk to her. In some idiotic way, she approached me similarly like Tamaki.

Yes, I must take note of Rei's reaction to Ayanokoji-san. She has always been a good judge of character. A bit naive and nice, too willing to look at the good side. But if she has a problem with Ayanokoji-san then I should put her down on the caution list. Ayanokoji-san might cause trouble in the future.

Then Tamaki told me to call the hair designer for Haruhi. He seemed to believe that Haruhi would be able to become a host. This didn't really matter to me as this could be seen as an advantages as Haruhi would be able to earn more money quickly.

The first day of hosting for Haruhi seemed to do well. She was able to get the girls to sympathize with her, she seemed to have charmed them with his commoner stories. Even Tamaki was charmed, and when Mori-sempai saved Haruhi he seemed to have realized that Haruhi was a girl. Now all that is left is for Tamaki to realize that Haruhi is a girl.

* * *

Rei's POV

_Ah! There's Haruhi! _I was about to call her to ask her to have lunch. But she was looking outside through the window with a face of confusion. Then suddenly she turned and started running, her face was full of agitation, it was as if she had lost something of great importance. I walked towards the window to see what made her panic and run. That was when I saw Haruhi's school bag in the fountain. As I turned to watch Haruhi's back running, I saw Ayanokoji and it seems like she was talking as Haruhi stopped.

Then she smirked, her smile was remarkably menacing. She was twisted, maybe all the money got into her head and made her believe in people being superior. I could see that her whole exterior charade of a smart and womanly girl is cracking. How humorous, a girl who has nearly everything she wants, consumed by jealousy because she believes the guy she likes is giving attention to another guy. At least she doesn't know that Haruhi is a girl.

I was walking to her direction and when I passed her, I murmured "what goes around, comes around. Do you know what karma is?"

"What right do you have to judge me? The only reason you're so close to the host club is because you're Honey-sempai's sister. Without that you're nothing more than a simple girl vying for the host club's attention." She spat back at me.

"It's ironic right? You seem like you're describing yourself. May be you should get yourself checked, have you heard of superiority complex? It's a type of complex that develops when a person who suffers from inferiority complex decides to act superior in order to mask their inferiority. Did you know superiority complex is noticeable in the attitude? They have inflated affectations of themselves, conceit about personal look, snobbery, bragging, tyrannical behavior, arrogance should I continue?" Despite myself saying this in a cheerful voice, it is obvious to both her and I that my charade as a cheerful little sister to Mitsu-nii is gone. Unlike Mitsu-nii I'm not usually happy-go-lucky and I do not always smile. We both know who has the advantages in the conversation.

"W-What are you talking about?" she berated.

"Do you actually believe that I'm like Honey-sempai? Always happy and naive?" I murmured. As I took a step forward, she stepped backwards. "Jealousy is bred in doubts. When those doubts change into certainties, then the passion either ceases or turns absolute madness."

"It has nothing to do with you. Leave me alone" she replied

"Ignorance is the root and stem of all evil. I cannot sit aside and watch you bully someone, Ayanokoji Yuko of the Ayanokoji jeweler." How comical, a second year is afraid of a first year. I started to walk slowly towards her again.

"W-What? Get back" she panicked, and took a few steps backwards. "Who do you think you are? How dare you threaten your sempai."

"Threaten? No, I'm just giving you a warning. Next time you do something like that again, the consequences would be much harsher, have you forgotten that I'm an Haninozuka. Not only will you be dealing with the host club, you will be dealing with me. Have a good day, Ayanokoji-_sempai_" I greeted her in a mocking tone and walked away. I was about to go and help Haruhi, but I saw Tamaki at the pond helping her out. By the time I get there they would probably have finished fishing out Haruhi's items. It was already lunch time and I decided to return home and skip the rest of the day, I had enough excitement to last a whole day.

As I walked towards the gate, I wondered if tomorrow would be just as exciting as today.

* * *

**That is the end of this chapter :) I hope I will be able to get some reviews. Anything is fine, I just want to know about what you think about this chapter or even this story._ Please?_**

_**I would like to thank you guys for reading this chapter :)**_** I know I**** have a lot of grammatical errors.**** So I would like to thank you guys so much for reading my story :) Thank You! ****  
**


End file.
